This subproject is one of many research subprojects utilizing the resources provided by a Center grant funded by NIH/NCRR. The subproject and investigator (PI) may have received primary funding from another NIH source, and thus could be represented in other CRISP entries. The institution listed is for the Center, which is not necessarily the institution for the investigator. To improve long-term survival in kidney transplant patients by discovering better ways to prevent organ rejection.[unreadable] [unreadable] We are evaluating whether donor-derived monocytes (Md cells) cultured in the presence of cytokines are capable of [unreadable] inducing donor-specific tolerance to renal allografts in rhesus macaques. The cells are infused approximately one week pre- [unreadable] or post-transplant. We are also assessing the effects of a new Fc-based immunosuppressive regimen in a life-supporting [unreadable] model of kidney transplantation in non-human primates. We are also researching the role of chemokines and their [unreadable] receptors in transplant rejection and acceptance. This research used WNPRC Animal Services.